


Chest Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawke has never taken Varric to be so forward, but one night it all changes.Or does it?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 9





	Chest Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I'm gonna write a whole fic about Hawke/Varric, I'm so close to doing it, oh my god
> 
> also I'm sorry it's really short I just couldn't stop thinking about this

“Hawke, you got a minute?"

Hawke turned, watching Varric walk in the door. “For you, I have all the time in the world. What can I do for you?”

“Getting comfortable in this estate, huh? I’ve never seen a bed bigger and softer in my life.”

She grinned, sitting down on it, patting the sheets. “It does what it’s supposed to. I don’t suppose you’d want to have a sleepover sometime?

“Even you aren’t immune to my charms, I see.”

“Varric! I only meant a friendly sleepover. Come on, it’ll be fun, we’ll braid each other’s hair, sing songs, tell scary stories, it’ll be wonderful material for your book.”

Varric chuckled, approaching Hawke. “I don’t know about you, Hawke, but I’d imagine my kind of readers would be interested in more than a girly sleepover.”

“Oh well. I’ll ask Isabella then. I’m sure she would love to do girly things with me.”

“I wouldn’t trust Isabella 50 feet from my bed. Might wake up with a knife in my back and a nice note left on the tip.”

“Not a terrible way to go out.” Hawke shrugged. 

“I could think of better ways. Drunk off your ass on the best mead money can buy surrounded by beautiful women as one.”

“Beautiful women are always a plus.”

“I’d say.” Varric grinned, stepping closer. “Why do you think I came here?”

Hawke ran her hand through her hair, leaning back with a smile on her face. “Very funny, Varric. You know, next time you try to bed me, do try to warn me? I would wear something nicer.”

“Actually, Hawke, I think I’d prefer it if you weren’t wearing anything.”

The Champion was about to respond with some quip, but Varric grabbed her shirt and pulled her into him, kissing her. She let out a muffled cry, awkwardly placing her hands on his chest. 

“Varric-!” she managed before he kissed her again, pulling her down so he could put his hands in her hair. 

Her body was on fire, every part of her tingling. Varric had never been so forward with her before. Sure, they flirted, but it always seemed like it wasn’t anything serious. He never knew about all the times she had to leave to calm down her blushing after a particularly engaging banter. 

When he pulled away again, they stared at each other for a moment, Hawke’s heart beating out of her chest. “Varric, I…” she trailed off, her eyes scanning his body before resting on his lips. “Fuck.”

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him into her. She felt him chuckle into her mouth, the action vibrating her lips. Her hands made their way all across his body, eventually resting on his chest. “I always knew you would never be able to resist the chest hair,” he joked. 

“What can I say?” she whispered. “I have a thing for short men.”

She kissed him again as the door opened. “Hawke?” Varric’s voice called out.

Hawke pulled away quickly, turning. Varric stood in the doorway, a slight smirk on his face. “Varric?” she asked, turning back to who she thought was Varric.

Not Varric hissed, pushing itself away from Hawke. “You really had to come in here and screw things up, didn’t you, dwarf?”

Hawke stood up, setting her hands aflame. “Does someone care to explain what the hell is going on here?”

“I can explain it, Chuckles.” Varric took out Bianca and shot the thing in front of her. 

It screeched, revealing its true form, a desire demon, before collapsing and burning away. Hawke stared at the floor where it had been for a moment, her face on fire. Varric started to laugh, putting Bianca on his back again, making Hawke’s face even hotter. 

“You only had to tell me you wanted me, Hawke. Just tell me next time so you don’t have to resort to demon lookalikes.”

“Varric!” she protested, making him laugh harder. “I didn’t know it was a demon!”

“Oh, this is wonderful.” Varric walked over, patting Hawke on the shoulder. “If everyone’s talking about this by morning, it wasn’t me.”

“Varric!” she called after him as he walked out of the room, still laughing. “You are not to tell anyone about this!”

“Like I said,” he yelled back, waving his hand, “it wasn’t me!”

Hawke leaned against the doorway, sliding her hand down her face. “I’m never going to live that one down,” she murmured, before getting into her bed to maybe sleep off her embarrassment.


End file.
